


Trichophilia

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	Trichophilia

清早的新鲜空气填了满屋，细碎的光束从竹编垂帘的缝隙中偷溜进和室，温暖的扫过柱间轻敛的眼睑，唤睡梦中人迎接新的一日。  
   
被晒得暖洋洋的，身体早已不困乏疲倦，柱间挣扎了片刻后决定起床，他微微眯起眼，然而窗外太阳的位置告诉他此刻其实为时尚早。  
   
醒了就就起来吧，收拾下乱成一团的床铺，顺便还能给斑做顿早餐。柱间这么想着，用手臂撑起身子，忽然头皮一阵尖锐的刺痛猛地停住了他的动作，柱间小心翼翼转过身子，想看看究竟发生了什么。  
   
答案十分简单，只见身侧的斑轻阖双眼，眉宇舒展，一丝皱纹也无，睫毛随着呼吸幅度轻微翕动，睡得正熟。而他肩膀底下却好巧不巧压着一抹头发，甚至连手里都牢牢地握着一缕。莹润乌丝衬在他和田籽料似的手指间，颇有种水墨画的柔和。  
   
柱间失笑，弯着嘴角看着那人不设防的睡颜，一点点从斑身下拉回自己的长头发，同时另一只手轻柔的摩挲斑即使熟睡依旧攥紧的拳，沿着淡色皮肤边缘硬朗的线条游走，指尖滑进指缝，力度恰到好处地扳动每一根手指，企图在斑握拳力度减弱的空档里，拽回自己的长毛。  
   
被压住的发尾终于尽数免受钳固，唯独斑手掌还没半点儿松动的痕迹，柱间试着拽住头发上端向上提起，不但没把头发收回，竟一连着把斑的手也拉离床面，像是从水塘里钓出一尾银鱼。  
   
这手是粘我头发上了？  
   
柱间重新伏下身子，臂弯环上斑头颅，用额头蹭蹭斑的额头，小声凑在他耳边说，“斑，松开手，好嘛？”  
   
熟睡中的人显然没领会这句话的意思，仅仅感到了濡湿温热的风带来一段无意义的噪音，他跟大型猫科动物似的，喉咙里挤出声烦躁的唔哝，往柱间身体挡出来的阴影里拱了拱脑袋。  
   
不忍心把人叫醒，但是如此僵持也太窝囊了点，柱间苦笑着在斑耳边谆谆诱导，亲着男人侧颊，嘴唇从眼角划过颧骨一直蹭到鼻尖，品尝他柔和的气味，手里加大了抠头发出来的力气。  
   
“别走。”斑迷迷糊糊地回应了一句。  
   
“我不走，但这样我没法穿衣服呀。”柱间试图讲理。  
   
“唔……”  
   
“放松点，斑。”  
   
“呼……呼……”  
   
果然跟睡着的人讲理还不如跟村子里的猫谈人生谈理想，柱间狠了狠心，拇指搭在斑手腕筋脉处，使劲一扼，趁斑脱力的瞬间，嗖一下抽回了头发的控制权，赶紧又心疼地揉了揉斑被掐红的腕子。  
   
然而柱间尚且没回神，斑无意识的一挥手，迅雷不及掩耳之势搂住一把头发，不仅攥得更多更紧，还变本加厉的把脸埋进去蹭蹭，嗅着发梢上柱间身体的味道，面孔显露出一副满足的表情。  
   
睡得人满足了，醒的人倒是没了法子。没过多久，柱间带笑地叹了口气躺回枕上，看着咫尺处心上人的面孔，放弃了一开始的起床计划。  
   
   
斑其实很喜欢柱间的长头发，然而柱间并不知道。  
   
斑尤其喜欢在柱间睡着的时候偷偷的拢住一缕，绕在指尖上摩挲把玩，丝绸般顺滑细腻的触感令他爱不释手，而发丝上若有若无的草木清香，更让他一次次鬼使神差凑到鼻下的闻起来，比猫科动物嗑木天蓼药劲还大。  
   
病得不轻。斑不止一次如此跟自己说，他总是瞒着柱间，并且试图戒掉这种诡异的爱好，然而一次又一次以失败告终，迎接愈发恶化的病情。  
   
说来这种迷恋已经持续很长时间了，甚至能够追溯到蘑菇头少年和黑短炸在小河边打水漂的青涩童年。  
   
那时候才十二三岁的少年，他们什么都知道，什么也都不知道。  
   
记忆里草地是青色的，柔嫩枝叶如同他们跑累了后瘫在地上的幼小的躯体，生机勃勃。少年的汗水与草尖儿上的露珠混在一起，让那些有点生气了的花草，承受不住那份重量，折腰将水珠倾倒在地上，发出啪的一声响，清越如同少年们拨动的心弦。  
   
阳光下，那个毛发翘倔的男孩脸上净是灰尘，他手一抹汗水，竟然还留下了几条像是猫胡须一样的泥道子，引得旁边蘑菇头的男孩捧着肚子大笑起来。  
   
斑急了，摸了把地面，毫不客气的往柱间脸上袭去，弄得那傻笑的孩子也变成了如出一辙的花脸才善罢甘休。  
   
嬉笑打闹时摔倒在地滚作一团，他们压碎了一地蒲公英，白色絮状的花飞得满天，像是雪，像是风的颜色，把少年人的青涩温柔的拢起，生怕流逝了一点一滴。  
   
他们笑累了，然后睡着了。  
   
太阳缓缓的西行，树荫移得老远，风从炙热变成了刚刚好的温度。  
   
蘑菇头的孩子醒了，他睁大了眼睛，看着身边人咧嘴流口水的睡颜，怔了好久，忍不住凑过去，在多肉的软乎乎的脸颊上碰了一下。用嘴唇。  
   
生怕如此惊醒了爆脾气的黑短炸，他赶紧缩了回去闭上眼装睡。  
   
但是能骗得过谁呢？这小动作让小小的斑心里嗡嗡得响了好久，他心脏砰砰直跳，吵得自己愈发睡不着，干脆睁开眼盯着装睡的柱间看。  
   
柱间土里土气糟糕透顶短头发上沾了些细碎的叶碎和颗粒状沙土，斑在夕阳的余晖下辨析头发的纹理，用把枯叶碎片和蒲公英的种子捏出来，往指肚上哈潮气，粘走尘土，然后分开手指成梳子的形状，捋顺被汗水黏成缕的头发。  
   
头发擦过掌心滑溜溜的，一股麻麻痒痒的电流从掌心窜进心底，让斑说不出的舒坦，他缩了缩手，随即试探地又将手指滑进发丝之间，这回那些柔软头发却像是一捧温暖的阳光无微不至地包裹住他的手指，在指缝间徜徉，脉脉温柔从皮肤流淌进心底。  
   
斑不服气的按住自己的短毛，过了几秒才松手，头发立马变回了四处乱翘的模样，似乎在嘲笑他的无用功。  
   
剧烈对比之下，他忍不住一遍遍抚摸柱间头发，然而装睡的人却由衷担心斑无情的薅羊毛行为是对于自己的打击报复，怀着对与秃顶的无限畏惧，小幅度的咳嗽两声，惊得斑彻底收回了手。  
   
   
没有被满足的欲望会成为执念，小小的苗头滚雪球似的越长越大，一发不可收拾，斑总是找各种借口接近柱间…嗯，还有他的头发。  
   
柱间感觉出不对，他问斑，“你是不是很讨厌我的发型？”  
   
斑哼了一声，表示堂堂忍者在乎那些东西做什么？他们更远大的梦想尚且微完成，怎么能够在无关紧要的细节上耽搁。  
   
柱间被打太极忽悠得偏离重点，依旧觉得斑说得十分在理，他用手抓了抓一头短毛，忽然道：“要不这样吧，咱们两个作一个约定。”  
   
“什么约定？”斑好奇这人的奇思妙想。  
   
“我不剪头了——在咱们两个的梦想实现之前，我不剪头了！”  
   
这十分雄壮激昂的决定，被斑恍然大误成了“待我长发及腰”之类的意思，他连连点头，对这个约定表示百分之一万的赞同。  
   
“我答应你，我也不剪短！”  
   
“嘿嘿，希望不要等太久！”  
   
“嗯，柱间……我能比比你头发现在多长了么？”斑朝柱间眨眨眼。  
   
“怎么比？”  
   
斑靠过去，抬手覆上柱间后脑，掌根压在顺直发丝上缓慢滑动，瞒天过海的又过了把手瘾，然后才装模作样道：“你头发才到后脖梗子，没有我两个手掌长，等有十个我手掌那么长了，你就可以剪短了！”他觉得长到十个手掌那么长会是很长很长一段时间，足够他偷着摸头发摸到爽。  
   
柱间的关注点显然不同，“那真的好长哇，得长好久！希望我们的梦想能早早的实现，赶紧把这个和平的村子建起来，不用再让小孩子们上战场！”  
   
斑没松手，怔怔地看着柱间的笑颜，好像真的看到了二十年后安详的村落，他使劲地点头又郑重地嗯了一声，少年人的梦虽然天真但也纯粹可爱，斑认定那个地方会有所有他在乎的人——包括眼前之人。  
   
   
这不足为外人道的约定看似无用，但是他们被迫分手又占到彼此对立面之后，却传达出无言的信任和期盼。  
   
在千手和宇智波相互战斗杀戮的年代里，两个固执的少年谁都没有剪短过头发。  
   
柱间在硝烟深处看着熟悉的对手，蓬松倔翘的黑发越来越长，轻而易举地道破当年南贺川上惨烈的分手词的谎言，“我们之前那些傻瓜才信的美好梦想，看来是谁也做不到了”  
   
斑，你要是真的放弃，那为什么不连同咱们傻乎乎的约定一起作废呢？你明明还是跟我一样，宁愿心怀痴心妄想当一个傻瓜。  
   
   
刀剑无情。即使柱间十分珍惜这头意义非凡的头发，斑似乎毫不爱护，近身肉搏时，武士刀与苦无的利刃径直往脑袋上招呼不留半点情面。  
   
当秃子总比送命好，柱间闪避迅速，头颅躯干堪堪躲过袭击，总会有几丝飘在空中尚且未遁匿的长发被割断，孤零零的从半空中拂荡沉降，在发型上留下一个狗啃似的残破缺口。  
   
当然他不知道，始作俑者不仅心疼的要死，还不止一次在三更半夜摸索回焦黑的战场，在地面扭曲的沟壑间用写轮眼寻找缕缕长发，捧到无人处爱不释手的把玩。充盈鼻腔的清爽枝叶气息，好想它主人就在他身旁，给他一个没有血汗厮杀争斗的安宁美梦。  
   
   
两族僵持多年，这无奈的局面烙下一道天堑，让约定相守的孩子们跂足而立，眺望彼方，他们体魄一日日健壮高大起来，眉眼愈发舒朗，在腥风血雨中雕琢为让人好生羡慕的青年模样。  
   
终有一天，又是让人苦笑的荒唐对峙。碰巧二人且战且奔到一片荒芜人烟的森林边缘地带，斑一刀斩下时，柱间维持住他长刀架住对方武器的力度，厌倦没有尽头的战斗，尝试走后门给自己行点方便。  
   
“斑，我绝对不会杀了你，你这样也杀不了我，所以咱俩不打了，坐下聊聊天好不好？”  
   
不出所料，得到的是热衷于战斗的对手义正辞严的拒绝：“柱间，我们是有任务在身的忍者！”  
   
“这句我听腻了，换个说法吧。”柱间看斑没用上十成十的力量，自己便也不尽力。  
   
“你！”斑被意外的操作噎了一下，他顺着刃口推动长刃，金属摩擦声令人牙齿发酸，“我们的族人还在死战！”  
   
“那你更应该歇一歇，保存体力一会儿救人去。”  
   
“这…”  
   
“我喊三二一，然后咱们一起收手！三……”  
   
“喂，不行！”  
   
“二，一！”  
   
斑感到刀锋上的力量一弛，刃口寒芒闪得凛冽，眼看就要直斩上这人眉心，慌忙悬崖勒马。  
   
“我还没答应你啊！”斑暴躁地归刃入鞘。  
   
“击败你的借口就足够了，我根本没有必要去说服你这个人。”柱间坦荡地对上斑视线，黑色的瞳孔里敛满幽静地光，“毕竟你跟我的想法一向相仿，不是吗？”  
   
柱间说罢，敞开双手站在原地，等待彼岸之人迈过无形的天堑。  
   
也许因为柱间说的太有道理，也许因为这人在树林阴翳下显得太过温厚纯良，林间的凉风扬起他的发，丝丝墨色透着浅淡光晕，余韵悠长地飘散在身后，似乎下一个瞬间就会被清风融化。  
   
斑看得神颤，不觉间散了戾气，身体先于思维弃了长剑，一个箭步跨上前去，单手揽住他热血沸腾奔涌的颈项。  
   
手指从发丝里穿过并且终于抵达温热的皮肤，汗津津的纹路凸显出下面肌肉和椎骨，将最脆弱的命脉暴露无遗。斑略微仰着一仰头，眯起双眼看着方寸之间的人，凑得极近：“不打也行，我想干点别的。”  
   
柱间也扔掉武器环上那人肩头，手指钳得牢固，仿佛要拥抱那人皮囊下的清澈透亮的灵魂，他勾唇笑问：“想做什么呢？”  
   
“我想吻你。”  
   
斑这全然不是征求意见，他抓拢柱间头发，手腕内扣，猝不及防地把唇压了上去。  
   
柱间并不惊诧，他立即以不落分毫的力度回吻住斑，唇齿缠绵，长驱直入，搅弄其中绵甜柔润的软肉，挑拨吮吸那人霸道灵巧的舌。  
   
抢攻者没占到半点便宜，有点恼怒地收紧手指，隐藏在瀑布般乌丝后的浅色关节愈发苍白，与他绯红的颊和充血的唇成了鲜明的对比。斑疯狂的在撬动柱间箍他行动的唇，企图收复失地扬眉吐气，忽然虎牙不小心磕上舌缘，刺破粉红色的细嫩表皮，带出一股腥甜的味道，赤红色血液混在晶莹的津液中，从唇角沿下颌滑落。  
   
这哪里是休战？分明是把战场搬到最柔弱的方寸之间，打起了两败俱伤的拉锯战。  
   
这两个年轻人根本不会接吻，他们死板无趣的争夺空气与领地，学着自己以为的样子，一味贪婪的侵略掠夺，直到面部肌肉酸麻，肺里再榨不出一点氧气，才不舍地松开一条缝隙拼命呼吸新鲜空气。  
   
“好巧，我也想吻你。”柱间把餍足的呢喃送进眷恋者两片薄唇之间，呼吸他微热颤抖的气息。  
   
“柱间……”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
斑没有立刻答话，腕底一反，指缝夹持光洁黑发，从发根向二人相贴紧的胸口处滑落，“你没有剪过头发。”  
   
因为缺氧和脱力的缘故，他动作偏虚浮，几次三番没能握紧这些轻飘飘的发，在半途滑落大半。  
   
看到此幕，柱间腾出一只手，从面颊一侧敛出些许放进斑手心，包裹着他手掌以引领收紧每一根手指，将发尾全都拢在斑掌心内，贴在心脏跳动的位置。  
   
“都是留给你的。”  
   
斑蓦地睁大了眼，拼尽每一分力量握紧手中之物，霎那间又吻了上去。他敢说，月老栓得红线都没有柱间缠在他心上那么紧，连万分之一都比不上。  
   
   
柱间和斑的战斗逐渐变质成了人前稍微打打意思意思，人后就冲灵剑法蜜里调油，切磋忍术累了便切磋点别的，某人过于好用的细胞正好还能治疗红.肿充血的嘴唇，成功帮助二位年少有为的青年维持各自族中衣不染尘的光伟正的形象。  
   
在不知今夕何夕的一个夜晚，月光太美了一点，潺潺流水声太温柔了一点，坐在自己身边的人又实在让人忍不住爱得太疯狂了一点，年轻人决定从忍术进阶，切磋下体术。  
   
似乎是斑先提起的。在一中暧昧而默契的氛围中，男人的脸埋进恋人铺满长发后颈的凹陷处，喷洒灼热的气息，喃喃道说出那些令人脸红心跳的话语。  
   
“柱间，我想睡.你。”  
   
柱间身体瞬间一僵硬，红着脸低笑一声，“好巧，我也是呢。”  
   
   
不，这很不巧。根本不巧。  
   
接吻这种二垒你来我往区别不大，到了三垒原则性问题上，我上你还是你上我能差到老家去，两个血气方刚的大小伙子可不会轻易相让。  
   
所以在这么一个月色如水，风吟浅缓的千金良宵，俩个人最终进行了一场花前月下的友好体术忍术综合交流。  
   
——花树界降临之前，月读天照之下。就一个字，打。  
   
   
种种阴差阳错层出不穷，时间奔流不息，两人真正睡到一起已经是很久之后，正让那句“长发及腰”的玩笑灵验。  
   
几处峰回路转后两族休战，如同一场过山车一般跌宕起伏的怪谲梦境。真正到了结盟那日，天蓝得惊人，像是梦醒了的颜色，更像是在无尽潭水中沉沦，视线最远处水面上无云天空的湛蓝。  
   
最强的千手和最强的宇智波握紧了双掌，斑看见的是两人紧贴的手掌，象征着即刻起汇成一条长河的两股奔流；而柱间看见的还有斑拼命低敛眉睫，依旧按捺不住惊喜激动之情的双眼。  
   
旁人眼中是两名族长自此并肩而立，唯当事人心知肚明，其中绝不止这一层意思。  
   
   
当晚庆祝宴会上，千手族长跟宇智波族长都被族人簇拥着灌了好多酒，早已经醉的天昏地暗又被他人起哄叫好，又彼此勾着肘饮了一杯又一杯“战友的交杯酒”。  
   
柱间仗着木遁自愈体质，中途虽然醉过去一会儿，后来烈酒入腹没比清水多出什么作用，却是斑吐了好几次，醉眼朦胧的蜷在角落里，雪白的面颊和颈子洇满了酡红，意识模糊地摆手拒绝往来人的劝酒。  
   
柱间挨过去，在阴影里咬着斑耳朵偷偷提议，“咱俩溜走吧。”  
   
斑眼神的焦点位于无穷远方，这个世界都与他隔上一层半透明的膜，把敏锐的感官和意识打磨成麻木不堪的样子。  
   
“啊，不喝了不喝了，真不……嗝。”  
   
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，斑，是我啊，我是柱间，你的确不能再喝了，否则我得扛着你溜了！”  
   
“柱间……嗯…柱间，你是柱间？”斑说得含混不清，同时合上眼睛，用力拧皱眉头，想要榨出一点清醒来。  
   
“是我。”  
   
“唔……啊？你是柱间？”  
   
像是要验明正身，斑把手伸到柱间身后，捞起一捧乌黑长发凑到自己面前，迷恋地用脸蛋蹭来蹭去，随心所欲地蹂.躏这条乌面缎子，恨不得化成一滩水溶进去。  
   
柱间哑口无言的等待喝醉的人结束莫名其妙的举措，终于斑不蹭了，柱间轻声唤他名字，却也不答应，仔细一看竟然是直接睡着过去了。  
   
亏你在庆祝宴上也能睡着。柱间内心吐槽一句，全然没意识到自己才是导致对方不设防的罪魁祸首，他看四下里无人注意，拦腰抱起斑，噌一下窜出会场跑没影了。  
   
   
族人都聚在一起吃饭聊天喝酒，宇智波家的宅子里静悄悄的，极远的林间不时有啾啾雀鸣，洁净的走廊地板泛出湖面一般冰白色光泽，月光铺了整间和室，檐下落针可闻。  
   
柱间轻车熟路地找到族长的住所——原先有很多次，打累了他会偷偷来顺道借宿，然后盖棉被纯聊天——把被酒水煨软了的躯体横陈在平整的床铺上，双手撑在斑脑袋两侧，支在斑正上方看他眉眼弯弯的睡颜。  
   
“斑，先醒醒，洗漱完脱了外衣再睡吧。”  
   
根本没人理他。柱间忧虑再拖个一时半刻会更难叫起来，干脆低下头用舌尖舔舐他唇缝，攻破牙关防御，吮.吻斑因为吃了太多甜食而带有些甜味的舌尖，送去自己的津液来勉强起些醒酒作用。  
   
恋人暖烘烘的口腔和不经意间泄出的仓促喘息弄的柱间身上燥热，一股热流急剧地冲击着下腹，他直接压低身子磨蹭着斑的下身，全身力量压在一侧手臂上，腾出一只不老实的手，从斑衣襟下摆探了进去。  
   
“唔…柱间……”斑迷迷糊糊地睁了眼，感到意识和理智从虚空中缓慢回归大脑。  
   
“醒啦。”  
   
斑听到柱间这么说，那人却没有丝毫让开的意思，一只宽厚手掌顺着他腰线攀上，掌根粗糙的茧和炙热的温度勾起种奇异的酥麻，让他腰间发紧。  
   
又是一个气氛刚刚好的夜晚。又是一双心已经黏到一起的恋人。  
   
柱间温存的咬住斑下巴，声音模糊地从牙缝里吐出，“还需要再打一场吗？”  
   
说话的时候，别在耳后的长发忽然从肩头滑落到斑脸上，潺潺溪水终于找到山坳中的宁静湖泊，不再漫无止境的一味奔涌。它们散发一丝自然气息，远胜于丰收的金秋硕果抑或是莹润的孟春新芽，敢与一切草木生发的蓬勃清馨一较高下。发梢随着男人吐出每一个音节时声带的震动而荡作一片，扫来扫去，从眉间一直痒到心底。  
   
不用打了。斑攥住这人自戕之手的那个瞬间才忽然明白，作为随时会死的人，从没有无尽的未来让他们随意挥霍耽搁。堤坝上出现第一个裂缝，整面牢不可摧的屏障便崩毁在即。  
   
斑哼笑着张开双臂，无声的默许压在他身上的人胡作非为。  
   
柱间瞳孔一缩，陡然吻住这让他痴狂的人，缠绵之至。

衣服发出窸窣响声，没一会就乱糟糟的在身旁堆了一堆，男人的长发垂落在下面那人苍白微凉的皮肤上，掩住了悄无声息间晕开的一抹绯红。兴奋，期待，羞耻，紧张掺在一起，混进血液中流淌过周身每一个脉络，烧得他们皮肤热了起来，甚至额角出现薄薄一层汗水。

“斑。”柱间被那灵活深情地眸子惑得情难自禁，又低声唤起了身下人的名字，得到的却是急不可耐的催促。

“你不快点来，我就不等了！”

从心头漾开的骚动早已爬到了指尖，斑嗓音喑哑得不像样子，短短一句话竟然累得开始喘息，抬起手抚上柱间的脸庞，指尖穿插在被汗水沁湿的发丝间，“你的话，怎样都好，我喜欢你带给我的一切，甚至伤痛。”

“不会有伤痛的。”

“那你还在怕什么？”

柱间用行动代替了回答，手掌覆盖上胸膛，围绕中心转圈捏揉，偶尔用指缝轻揪，刺激得斑几次呼吸凝滞。待那抹红色肿胀挺立，柱间从胸口一路爱抚到下身，覆上竖直的炙热，小幅度按压顶端敏感的膨大，有点慌张地开口询问，“我没弄疼你吧。”

“没，唔......!”斑一张口就是声自己都听不下去呻吟，忙抿紧唇，满脸通红又羞愤难当地瞪了回去，而这眼刀锐利威胁全无，只剩下柔情似水，勾人魂魄。

柱间找到点窍门，又揉弄几下，见到斑眼神略带求救性质的软化下来，小孔冒出的黏液淋湿整根柱体，指尖才挑其黏液，下滑到那个色浅而紧致的入口。

生怕斑会太难受，柱间将舌递进斑口腔中任他吃痛时啃咬，扩张的动作克制得相当轻柔，向四面八方按松绷紧的皮肤，一步一个脚印的往更深处勘探，考古之人在前朝墓葬中走进未知的甬道，黑暗里激动难耐的摸索，恨不得放足奔向终点。

但最小心翼翼的勘探者都有失手的时刻，况且柱间连半点经验都无，才探进去两个指节，埋藏在皮肉背面的腺体被冒失地戳个正准。从尾椎骨蹿进大脑的快悦让撤除防备的斑意识瞬间成为一块白纸，措不及防弓腰哼了出来，手不无紧张地将被褥抓出褶皱，而下面的小口把柱间手指绞得极紧。

但柱间没再停滞磨合，换了更多手指往复扩张，按部就班地撑开这片温柔的净土，使之足够吞吃下自身的体积。

他终于换自身真枪实弹抵上那边缘颤抖的入口，却见身下人避开他目光，面孔埋进垂落的发尾，像块薄纱覆着，只能看到耳尖红的透亮。

柱间低声唤斑名字的同时进入了他，湿润熨贴的表皮瞬间迷媚地裹缠起那炙热，深深浅浅的律动将它向更深的地方引领。

斑腰肢软得似方融的冰，无骨的摊在床上，胸口起伏不稳，朱砂颜色的唇瓣间叹出半声慰足粘腻的喘。

柱间大着胆子来回运动起来，冲撞破层层壁垒，猛烈而狂热的向更深处捣锉，一顶一撞都毫不留情，热辣辣地徘徊质问进而展开旖旎浓烈的正面攻势，如要掘开这极艳而极烈皮囊下埋藏至深的甜蜜奥秘。

巨物在斑体内横行无忌，又被软嫩肌肤鼓舞，愈发猖狂凌厉，斑不自觉的绞紧后口，能感受到灼热表面筋脉的跳动，那些凹凸不平厮磨碾压过未经人事的肉体上，打磨出滚烫的火花，一发不可收拾的燃透了不禁撩拨的二人。

何谈温柔，连基本的客气都没有，一上来就是粗暴地直捣黄龙。斑被干得神滞，鼻腔里填满恋人身体的味道，好像天地浩大里除了两具缠绵的肉体没再剩下其他。他喘息一迭仓促过一迭，都是水声和酣浪的索求，呜呜咽咽吐不出完整句子，这声音连他本人也惊到，忙反手隔着层发挡在捂在面上，把胡乱呻吟吞咽回喉咽。

柱间扒开他手掌，却没抹走头发，隔着这层乌黑细碎的纷乱跟他接吻，津液混乱不堪的淌在发上唇上颊上，与下身所为截然不同，他吻得像一片羽毛般柔软。

“斑…可以么。”

斑意识朦胧，视线迷茫的游荡半晌，才落进柱间颜色深邃的眼底。穹庐间星河璀璨，四周铺散荡开的发丝夜幕般的把人笼罩，吸进更深更难以逃离的地方。

不知道从哪里来的力气，斑抬腿勾上柱间腰背，将自己送上更亲密无间的位置。

他洁白的牙齿间咬着一抹长发，血红瞳孔上勾玉图纹飞转，哑着嗓子沉声道，“给我……柱间，你的全部都给我。”

柱间抵上斑的额，在极短的温存间隔后，烫人的粗大在男人躯体内撞得愈发猛烈，捣烂皮肉似的拼命碾磨挤迫最敏感的一处，似乎在下一个瞬间这具坚韧的身躯便会支离破碎。

斑十指捏紧，指甲挖进肉里带出丝丝血痕，像落水者抓住救命稻草，死命拉扯住着柱间的长发，在意识迷离的边缘呜咽着达到了顶点。

柱间几乎也是同时将滚烫的液体喷洒在斑极深的内部，一时间仿佛体力丧尽，粗喘着跌落在斑身上，继而肆无忌惮地吻他。

斑穿过自己的长发勾住那人后背，回应这个湿热拥抱，缱绻地加重这个吻。

“你把我捆住了。”斑展示这人乱糟糟缠绕在指根的长发，以玩笑的口吻低声道。

柱间故作惊诧，头一偏，字句间略带疑惑，“这难道不是你干的好事么？”说着把二人发梢并作一缕，手指一勾一挑，打出的死结晃过斑眼前。他干了坏事的孩子一般调皮的笑，嘴角弯到了眼角。

 

次日的早晨如同后来无数个早晨一样，在莺歌燕语惠风和畅阳光晴好的日头里，二位战力顶级的长毛人士醒于头皮疼痛。

斑痴汉一般抢走了给柱间梳头的权利，即使沐浴之后，发丝隐约回荡前夜的情事气味，让斑兴奋不已，看似平淡明朗的神情下，藏着一锅咕咕冒泡的沸水，一撩就扑锅。

二尺来长的墨色绸缎裹上手心手背，跟这男人说得情话似的，毫无自知地搔挠把持底线的神经，激得斑几次频临开眼。

柱间感到斑薅了太久，多年以前的回忆涌上心头，声音颤抖的发问，“那个，咱们的确停战了，结盟了，你该不会要催我剪头了吧……”

柱间心头回荡起一声悲壮哭嚎，他觉得当前发型挺好，完全没必要剪成又二又蠢又村又土的蘑菇头，实现梦想与不剪头之间似乎并不构成充要条件！

斑听这话也心底一震，生怕柱间这愣子想不开说干就干，立刻搬出冠冕堂皇的理由，“现在只是结盟，距离咱们梦想实现还很遥远，我们要看着村子一步步壮大，要看着孩子们免于战火的摧残……”

二人心思各异又奇妙的殊途同归，彼此不再提这茬，都长长舒了一口气。

 

很久以后，某毛领子开始收到忍界群众的追捧传颂，被人称作手感最好气味最好的东西，斑听罢忍不住嗤笑嘲讽。当晚他搂着真正手感最好还是他独家占有的东西蹭来蹭去的时候，不屑地暗忖：哼，不要误会，我不是针对哪个人，我是说在座的各位比起柱间的一切都是辣鸡。

END

附赠一条名hu词shuo解ba释dao  
SHST（Senju Hashirama-Specific Trichophilia ）千手柱间特异性长发迷恋症，是指千手柱间长发能特异性刺激宇智波斑机体产生不可说反应，即某一特定时期千手柱间长发只能刺激宇智波斑机体产生一种或一类不可说反应，该时期千手柱间能且仅能与该特定时期宇智波斑发生不可说作用。长发的刺激作用与时间、地点、情形、环境、空间构象等因素有关。此迷恋症属于极端罕见后天生理心里偏好，当前在案仅宇智波斑一例。  
——摘自《宇智波群体行为学》，千手扉间著


End file.
